Nombres
by Seraphy
Summary: Porque los nombres llevan los buenos deseos de los padres a sus hijos


Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes no me pertenecen y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

El suave viento que jugueteaba entre los florecidos cerezos esparciendo flores y fragancias, hacía un alto en sus desordenadas cabriolas al llegar a la ventana de la maternidad, para colarse de contrabando y posarse en una delicada caricia sobre la suave carita de los recién nacidos, dejando como ofrenda su carga de esencias primaverales, mientras la hermosa peliazul, que los vigilaba con celo, cavilaba inquieta.

-Mmm… ella podría ser Kaori (aroma: que será dulce y agradable) y él Yamato (calma total). ¡Sí, sí, eso es! ¿Qué tal? -exclamó la reciente madre batiendo palmas, muy feliz con su ocurrencia.

-Opino…, -empezó su esposo- ¡que eso es una mie…! -intentó, pero la madre del hombre, pasó por detrás y le dio un porrazo, _accidentalmente,_ en la cabeza con la jarra de agua del velador de la parturienta, interrumpiendo, _sin querer,_ su observación a la sugerencia de su compañera. Sus cuñadas tuvieron reacciones disímiles: la mayor le miró con mansa preocupación, mientras la otra, no hizo nada por ocultar su diversión. El resto de la familia obvió su predicamento, para situarse en el problema que los aquejaba en ese instante. La discusión se había alargado durante todo el embarazo, a veces con violentos debates, durante los cuales ni siquiera el televisor salió indemne, y aquí estaban, en el día del nacimiento, y sin poder resolver la cuestión.

-Hija querida, esos… son nombres muy bonitos. Pero… bueno…, no crees…, digo yo, que tal vez… –el respetable patriarca, no sabía cómo encarar la cuestión, sin encender el irascible carácter de su heredera.

-Akane, son nombres, no conjuros para sellar demonios -terció su hermana mediana, con socarronería acostumbrada, logrando que aquélla inflara los carrillos con infantil disgusto, muy en desacuerdo con su presente condición materna. Siempre se podía contar con Nabiki para tocar los temas que nadie quería y con total impunidad.

Mientras los demás pensaban como manifestar su opinión sin despertar las iras de la temperamental mujercita, y llevar el problema al _**estilo del todo vale**_ y que los expulsaran del lugar, el padre no pudo contenerse más y soltó con su tino habitual:

-¡Fea mujer, bastante te dejé hacer con el pobre de _**Kazuo**_ (pacífico)! –subrayó, con todo el despecho que acarreaba, por haber dejado que su mujer se saliera con la suya, en lo tocante a su primogénito.

-¡Bah! –retrucó Akane enojada-. ¡Y tú, qué sabes! Por ti, les hubieses puesto: Ichiro (primogénito), Aneko (hermana mayor), Kenji (segundo hijo), o Saburo (tercer nacido)…

 **-¡NO!** –gritó Ranma rabioso, recorriendo a zancadas la habitación, tratando de contener su furor- ¡Los nombres para un guerrero son: _**Ryunosuke**_ (hijo del dragón), _**Go**_ (heroico, poderoso, bravo, valiente), _**Yumiko**_ (niña arquera), _**Masaru**_ (victoria), _**MICHIO**_ (el hombre con la fuerza de tres mil)…!

Pero la pequeña mujercita rechazaba de plano las propuestas de su pareja, mientras cubría a sus pequeños con sus brazos, como tratando de alejarlos de la influencia nefasta de su descarriando progenitor. Y es que aunque no lo confesara ni bajo tortura, su hermana no andaba tan descaminada, y los nombres que escogía para sus vástagos, trataban de refrenar en algo los espíritus belicosos de esas pequeñas fuerzas de la naturaleza que alumbraba, hijos en que estaban combinados los tumultuosos temperamentos de su esposo y el suyo mismo de forma tal, que incluso la dulce Kasumi y su amable esposo, Tofu, huían despavoridos de la ciudad, bajo cualquier pretexto, cuando necesitaban niñeros, aunque fuese por un momento. Y desgraciadamente, sus catastróficas travesuras les daban la razón. Después de sumirse en reflexión, aventuró una vez más:

-¿Qué les parece Kensho (buen espíritu, energía moral) y…?

Para Nabiki, aquello fue simplemente superior a sus fuerzas y estalló en carcajadas como si le hubieran contado un chiste buenísimo.

 _-¡Nabiki!_ ¡Los nombres son los buenos deseos de los padres a los hijos! –se defendió lo mejor que pudo la peliazul, cubriéndose la cara con sus bebés, tratando de disimular sus mejillas arreboladas de vergüenza.

-Si… lo vez… así… –le respondió aquélla entre resoplidos-, que tal Yutakia (riqueza), Shun (talento, genio), o… Ryuma (dragón-caballo de carreras, espléndido) –Ranma la miró furioso con este último, mientras ella se burlaba sin compasión.

-¡Si te crees que te voy a permitir que saques provecho explotando a mis hijos, como hiciste conmigo cuando éramos más jóvenes…! -empezó rabioso.

Pero el resto de la familia se apresuró a interrumpir la pugna con sus propias sugerencias, en atropellado entusiasmo:

-¡Genki (sano, enérgico)! –gritó Soun.

-¡Kento (sano y fuerte)! –aportó Genma.

- _Izumi_ (manantial) –se burló una vez más Nabiki, recibiendo con una sonrisa taimada la mirada fúrica del joven padre.

-¡Pantaletas! –porrazo, patada y la mesa de noche en la cabeza del maestro.

-Roku (paga) –aportación de Nabiki.

-Raiden (dios del trueno) –se apresuró Ranma.

-Tomeo (hombre prudente) –aventuró Kasumi.

-Atsushi (compasivo guerrero) –se aportó Nodoka.

-¡Bishamon (dios de la guerra)! –gritó Ranma subido en la mesilla de noche de su esposa, en la euforia del entusiasmo, con una pose triunfal, para ser recibido con las miradas agrias de los presentes, que terminaron de bajarlo, cohibido por su arrebato. Acto seguido, Nodoka ofreció la jarra a su nuera, quien le enfrió los ánimos a su pareja con su contenido, para estrellársela en la cabeza a fin de agregar convicción a su punto. Por unos instantes, pelirroja y peliazul se trenzaron en un silencioso duelo de miradas. Mientras, la discusión reinició con nuevos ánimos:

-Ebisu (dios del trabajo y la suerte) –propuso Nabiki, pensando que su deidad era tan buena como las otras.

-Genkei (ser honrado) –aventuró por primera vez Tofú, al ver como Genma metía en su gi todo lo que no estaba atornillado y que pertenecía al hospital.

-Hiroki (alegría de la riqueza) –aportó el osuno abuelo, con una sonrisita de descargo y celebración.

-Jin (ternura) –prosiguió Akane, arrobada con un pequeño gesto hecho por uno de los durmientes bebes.

-Kilala (una con los gatos) –dijo Nabiki, para quien tanta miel le provocaba náuseas y prefería reírse de las caras de mortificación de Ranma.

-Sachi (niña de la felicidad) –sugirió Nodoka.

-Sachio (afortunadamente nacido) –prosiguió Kasumi.

-Takako (piedad filial) –aportó Genma, siendo secundado vigorosamente por Soun.

-¡Oh, por el amor de…! –exclamó Rama, al tiempo que se daba un buen cabezazo en la pared, en vista que su llamado a la razón no tenía visos de tener espacio en ese océano de locura infinita, lamentándose por la suerte que sus nuevos retoños correrían al unirse a esa panda de lunáticos que tenía por familia.

-¡Suficiente! –elevó la voz Akane, y revestida de la autoridad que le daba el haber alumbrado con éxito dos hermosos y fuertes nuevos representantes de la dinastía del Mutsabetsu Kakuto Ryu, tras doce horas de intensa lucha, sentenció: -Se llamarán: Hitoshi (hombre responsable, sabio y reflexivo), y Hekima (mujer sabia, reflexiva y paciente).

El doctor Tofú, anotó los nombres en las planillas y se dispuso a llevarlos al registro, bajo la mirada amarga de Ranma, quien no tenía permitido hacer aquel trámite, porque su adorada esposa, no tenía ninguna confianza en que su incorregible compañero no tratara de salirse con la suya y registrase a los niños bajo alguna de sus lamentables ocurrencias. El hombre de la trenza (en este momento mujer), se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesto, incapaz de pelearle más a su esposa, tras haberla visto padecer tantas horas y tan valientemente, para traer a sus vástagos al mundo. Más tarde se recriminaría, pero ahora mismo, era incapaz de negarle nada a ella, su bien amada, y con la infinita gratitud por verla bien, y ya dispuesta a seguir dándole batalla por un buen tiempo más.

Cada quien se reconcilió lo mejor que podía con los nombres de los nuevos integrantes de la familia, y cuando éstos despertaron al unísono para reclamar airadamente por su alimento, abandonaron el cuarto para darle privacidad a la madre, entre una avalancha de bromas al padre por el infalible vigor de sus hijos a la hora de comer, señal más que clara de su origen Saotome. Akane, quien estaba más que feliz de atender a las exigencias de sus pequeñitos, bajo la atenta mirada del padre, se acomodó a cada uno en sus brazos, entre mimos y arrullos, perdida a todo lo que no fuera sus bebés. En un momento de paz, empezó a cabecear, y dulcemente cayó rendida al sueño, sin perder firmeza para asegurar su preciada carga. Ranma, que esperaba este momento, se acercó a la cama, retiró al más próximo con cierta dificultad, pues ni uno ni otro querían abandonar su agarre, se lo acomodó con la pericia de la práctica sobre el hombro, y lo hizo eructar. Repitió el procedimiento con su otro hijo y los puso en el cunero con un beso a cada uno, mientras cuchicheaba como un secreto para sus niños:

-No me importa lo que diga la boba de mami, si los nombres son los mejores deseos de los papás, entonces, como su hermano Katsuo (niño victorioso), también tendrán un nombre secreto: el tuyo –dijo, dirigiéndose al niño-, es Isamu (chico con coraje, valiente y luchador), y el tuyo –prosiguió, esta vez para la niña-, es Ena (regalo de Dios). Aprovechen y aliméntense bien de mami, que es la comida más decente que ella les dará –infidenció, sin ser consciente de la venita que se notaba en la frente de su dormida esposa. Se acomodó en el sillón para descansar. La noche no había sido fácil para él tampoco, después de volverse loco de la preocupación, viendo a Akane partirse de dolor, mientras él juraba devoción eterna a cuanta deidad recordaba, si ayudaban a su esposa a salir con bien de ese trance, y se juraba no volver a colocarle una mano encima, así se muriera.

Cuando los sonoros ronquidos de su esposo-esposa, se unieron a los suaves sonidos de sus bebitos, Akane abrió cautelosamente un ojo, comprobado que todos estaban definitivamente dormidos, se levantó con cierta dificultad, aún así silenciosa, para llegar con sus pequeños y susurrarles:

-No le hagan caso a ese baka –venita hinchada en la frente de la pelirroja-, mami va a cuidarlos muy bien. Papi tontín les regaló su nombre secreto, ahora mami les dará el suyo: tú serás Akihiko (príncipe resplandeciente) -dirigiéndose al niño, y dándole un beso en la frente-, y tú, mi dulce Ai (amor, bien amada) –con otro beso. Una suave sonrisa rozó los labios de la pelirroja, que bajo la mirada sospechosa de la otra, roncó aún más sonoramente, sobresaltando un poco a los pequeños, bajo la severa mirada de la morena, quien volvió a su cama refunfuñando que también debían acostumbrarse a las tonterías de papi baka.

El viento juguetón abandonó la habitación de la familia, para reanudar sus locas cabriolas, despeinando esta vez a los pajarillos, esperando, impaciente, el momento en el que podría sumarse a los juegos de los gemelos.

FIN


End file.
